simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapple Store
| image = File:mapple store final.png | imagewidth = 250 | Row 1 title = Content Updates | Row 1 info = Christmas 2012 Event Valentine's Day 2013 Event Monorail 2015 Event Game of Games 2019 Event | Row 2 title = Cost | Row 2 info = 150 90 (2012 - 2013, 2015, 2019) | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 4 info = None | Row 5 title = Income | Row 5 info = 300, 30 | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 5x5 | Row 7 title = Collection Time | Row 7 info = 12 hours | Row 8 title = Building Time | Row 8 info = 6 seconds | Row 9 title = Action | Row 9 info = Putting M's In Front Of Product Names | Row 9 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 9 info = Consumerism }} The is a store that was available to purchase during the Christmas 2012 Event for 150 Santa Coins. After the event, it was available to purchase for 90 donuts until the Valentine's Day 2013 Event on January 30, which removed it from the store all together. During the Monorail 2015 Event it got temporarily re-released. It returned again on June 26, 2019 during Act 3 of the Game of Games 2019 Event. About The is a chain of retail stores owned and operated by Mapple. Jobs Involved Permanent Jobs= Homer Simpson * Browse the Mapple Store - 5h Lisa Simpson * Browse the Mapple Store - 5h Ned Flanders * Browse the Mapple Store - 5h |-|Temporary Jobs= Adult Springfielders * Shop for loved ones - 6h (single use) * Stampede Stores - 12h (single use) Triva * is a parody of stores operated by the Apple company. * The sells myPods, myPhones, and myPads, all of which parody Apple products. * Also, the symbol on the front parodies the Apple icon. * myPhones & myPads are actually real-phones and tablets that are sold in the Philippines. * Strangely enough, the is currently one of a few items that were permanently removed from the Store in TSTO (with the removal occurring before the Valentine's Day 2013 Event). Another example of this is the Duff Racer which was removed after the Super Bowl Event (in 2014). * Before its re-release during the Monorail 2015 Event, the did not earn at a premium income (as 200 Cash, 20 XP is the normal payout for a freemium building). As such, this can be classified as 'pseudo-premium'. * It might have been removed from the store altogether, due to some people accusing EA of blatant advertising for Apple (possibly Android players). * Before its re-release during the Monorail 2015 Event, the was rumored to never make a return to TSTO. Gallery File:Mapple Store.jpg|The as seen during its initial release during the Christmas Event 2012. File:Mapple Store animation.png| animation. File:Simpsons mapplestore.jpg| appeared in The Simpsons. Category:Buildings Category:Shops Category:Premium Buildings Category:Level 5 Category:Limited Time Category:Christmas 2012 Event Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Monorail 2015 Event Category:Premium Items Category:Game of Games 2019 Event Category:5x5 Size